


Its okay, it’s okay.

by encyriptia



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Brief suicidal thoughts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poor Burt, Reg and right are mentioned, Self-Harm, TW: self harm blood brief suicidal thoughts, This wouldn’t stop leaving my mind tbh, burt is baby, haha Henry and Ellie funny, this fic will be the 901th fic in this fandom and im proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encyriptia/pseuds/encyriptia
Summary: Sven catches Burt in an act of self harm.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Its okay, it’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: self harm, blood, and brief suicidal thoughts.
> 
> this has been on my mind for so long like wtf

_ I can’t do this anymore. _

Shutting the bathroom door (in his and Sven’s room) behind him, Burt slid down on the floor and grabbed his hair in frustration. The air felt cold, reaching all the parts of his body, making him feel even worse. He shut his eyes tight, feeling tears coming up to his eyes. He wanted to  die.  He softly sighed and let out a groan of frustration.

Burt wished he didn’t have so much stress on him. Reginald was piling  so  much work on him. The Right Hand Man kept yelling at him for not getting his assignments done on time. His mental health was falling apart. Sven was also very busy, he could understand that.

He suddenly had an idea. He hadn’t done it in a while, but he needed a stress reliever. Quick. Just something to do to get his mind off things for a while.

_ It’ll just be a quick few cuts. It won’t be that bad. No one will find out. _

_ Right? _

He thought about it for a bit longer, then decided to go ahead. Opening his eyes, Burt stood up and walked over to the drawers under the sink. He opened one of the drawers and started rummaging through it. Searching through tubes of toothpaste, packs of toothbrushes, and a... condom???, he found what he was looking for.

A pocket knife.

He closed the drawer and put down the toilet lid. He sat down and rolled up his left sleeve just enough to expose his wrist. Opening the pocket knife, he took a deep breath.

He made the first line.

Burt winced, but he kept going. He cut deep enough for blood to start coming up to the surface. Cut deep enough for all the stress to slowly fade away by his self-harm. His wrist and hand started trembling from pain, but he kept going, starting the second cut. Even more blood. Burt shut his eyes, letting out a pained and shaky exhale. Blood dribbled from his wrist and plopped on the toilet seat. He opened his eyes, letting a small smile form on his face.

_ Keep going. No one’s here to stop you. _

Looking down at the bloodied wrist, he suddenly felt an odd sensation of relief wash over him. A pressure lifted off his shoulders just by hurting himself. Something felt right about seeing his own blood coming up to the surface of his pale skin. He knew it was bad, Sven would probably lose his shit, go completely  ballistic  if he found out. But he couldn’t help it. Couldn’t stop.

“I’m sorry Sven.”

_ Once you start something you have to finish it, right-? _

As if saying his name summoned him, a creak of the door and Sven was in the doorway.

With Burt partway through the third cut on his wrist.

“Burt?!”

Burt nearly jumped out of his skin, accidentally cutting farther on his wrist than intended. The pocket knife clattered to the floor, Sven’s gaze following it. He looked up, instantly recognizing the Swedish accent. The Swede had a horrified look on his face, frozen in spot. He shook his head and ran up to his self-harming lover. He picked the blade up and put it on a shelf where Burt couldn’t reach it. Grabbing the first aid kit, he whipped around in a move faster than a blink.

“Give me your hand.”

Sven’s voice was soft but Burt could sense the hints of worry. He was surprised that he didn’t lose it, considering he’s also been busy. Burt looked away as he hesitantly gave his lover his wrist. Blood was still seeping out of the cuts he made. Digging through the kit, Sven quickly found the white bandages and ointment. Bringing Burt’s hand to the sink, he washed the congealed blood off. He then opened the small pack of ointment and squirted some out onto his finger.

“This might sting.” 

As soon as the Swede applied the clear ointment, Burt winced and closed his eyes tight. It definitely did sting. It felt like getting citrus into a paper cut. Once the burning feeling passed, he felt the cloth of the bandage that was slowly tightening as Sven wrapped it around his wrist. An amount of blood soaked through the bandage, creating a small stain. Wetting a paper towel, he cleaned the drops of the crimson liquid on the toilet seat.

“I’m sorry.”

Burt’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper. Tears pricked his eyes as he wiped them away. He finally looked into Sven’s yellow irises. Sven didn’t answer him and instead picked him up bridal style from the bathroom, walking to their bed. Burt buried his face in the warm crook of his neck, hiding the tears of shame rolling down his cheeks. He felt himself being placed on their bed, Sven taking his white boots off. Burt did the same. They both laid down on the bed, Burt snuggling into Sven’s embrace.

“You can cry. It’s okay.”

Sven was gentle with him, acting as if he was a delicate glass of china. He rubbed his back lovingly. It became too much for the usually emotionless man as a sob left his body.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Sven said softly, holding his stressed lover, continuing to rub his back in circles. Sobs racked Burt’s body, leaving him gasping for air. The Swede hugged him tighter, knowing his lover was at his lowest point he had seen him ever. The sobs soon died down to quiet hiccups.

“Take your time. Talk whenever.” Sven reassured. 

“I-I’ve been- been s-stressed lately. I ha-haven’t eaten or slept-slept in t-two day-days-“

Sven cut him off there.

“Two days?! That’s too much!” he exclaimed. “Why are you overworking yourself?”

“R-Reginald,” Burt choked out, feeling the urge to cry again. “Is-Is giving me m-more work,  every single day,”

Sven suddenly had the urge to rip the chief to shreds, making his boyfriend overwork himself for  two days straight.

“I’ll bring you some food, alright?” The Swede said, starting to leave the bed when Burt stopped him.

“Please don’t leave me.” he whispered, tugging the blue sleeve of Sven’s shirt. His brown eyes glistened from past tears, making the blonde give in. Sven smiled, getting back into the bed. He turned to spoon Burt, feeling his warmth get to him.

“Sven?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. So much”

“Anything for you. Jag älskar dig.”

“I love you too.”

**********

Henry and Ellie were outside Burt and Sven’s room, in shock of what just happened. Ellie got out her phone and took a picture of the two sleeping together in their bed.

‘Send that to me when we get back on Earth,’ Henry signed. Ellie nodded with a grin.

“When we get back on Earth, I’m definitely posting this on Instagram.” Ellie said proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> how’s the angst? 
> 
> hehe Henry and Ellie lol


End file.
